1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a job history display control method, and particularly relates to a device that is designed to display a list of history of processing of jobs performed by the device for each of users, and a method of controlling the display of such job history.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device such as a printer has a function to display the history of jobs processed by the device (hereafter, to be referred to as “job history”). This function allows users to satisfy their desire to know their own job history, and allows an administrator to satisfy his/her desire to check the job history of all the users to find if there are any operational problems.
For example, there have been proposed techniques relating to a print system, a printer, and a program having such function. According to one such conventional technique, a printer is provided with a web server so that the web server allows to easily and promptly recognize the progress of print processing in the printer, in terms of not only the number of pages having been printed but also in terms of the contents thereof (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-280867, for example).
Further, there have been proposed an image processor and an image processing method that are designed to preserve confidentiality of data in the image processor by placing restrictions on access to the data in the image processor from external equipment, the restrictions depending on the type and attributes of operators (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-319773, for example).
Further, there has been proposed a data security device. According to this data security device, security information is provided to specify users having authority to access a recorded data file for each item of data file, and the security information is checked for the items which the users having authority to access have accessed. For users having no authority to access to read data of an item, the data of such an item is not informed. In this data security device, the security level can be changed easily and rapidly without modifying the application to access the data file (see H8-185349, for example).
However, the conventional techniques described in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-280867 and 07-319773 pose a security problem because users are allowed to know job names and other information relating to other users even though the users have no intention to do so.
Also, according to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-185349, the security information needs to be set for each data file. Therefore, it is impossible to set the security information for each item of job history in a device like a printer which processes a great number of jobs.